A Simple Reason
by babyvfan
Summary: Sometimes the biggest mysteries in the world require a simple answer. Such as those glasses Harry is so fond of.


**Done for my good, sweet, awesome cinnamon roll of a friend, Sammie aka dreamydrarry over at tumblr (highly recommend you guys check out her blog). Sammie, hope you love it**

 **This little piece was inspired by the multiple comments regarding Harry's glasses. Why he kept them, why he didn't just fix his eyes. I came up with my own theory.**

* * *

 **A Simple Reason**

It was a question that popped into Draco's head when they first met at the robes' shop, wondering how a boy so small could carry glasses so big.

It was a question that popped into Draco's head when they fought in the corridors third year, tempers flaring at a all-time high, and one hard punch to the git's face knocked the glasses clean off, making him think the Dark Lord could do the same and finish the dope off in two seconds.

It was a question that popped into Draco's head as he watched him out in the bridge after the war was finally over and the bastard was dead. His former rival, now worldly savior, and obsessively-mad crush looking like some sort of fallen angel with tears in his clothes, blood and dirt smeared on his face, and his glasses mangled.

It was now a question that popped into his head as he and his boyfriend of three months (a fact that still shocked Draco, even though the recently-new hickeys plastered from neck to collarbone served as sufficient proof) lounged in front of the fireplace. Head laid over Harry's lap as his boyfriend (he was positive he'd never get tired of the word) stroked his hair, lulling him to sleep until he cracked open one eye. Seeing how focused those brilliant greens were, and how the intensity of the fire reflected them, and how those hideous glasses were nearly killing the affect.

"Hey Harry?"

"Mmm," confirmed that he wasn't the only one close to falling asleep. Harry blinked his eyes a few times, rolling his head around to wake himself up.

"Why do you still keep those glasses?" Draco asked.

Harry blinked his eyes again, sure that his mind wasn't fully awake yet. "What?"

Draco struggled not to roll his eyes. His boyfriend possessed quirks that were sometimes endearing and most times annoying. Like now. Lifting himself up but still staying close because Harry's body warmth was just as good as a blanket, he pointed towards the huge-rimmed frames. "Your glasses. I know for a fact, Potter, you're rich. Probably even more than me," A fact that would have Father and his grandfathers rolling in their graves. "You obviously could afford to have your bat-blind eyes fixed. Or get yourself a more stylish pair if you prefer glasses. Yet you stick with these, even though times have shown those glasses worsen your sight instead of help them."

Harry rolled his eyes, which months ago would have signaled Draco that his annoyance was tapped, but the smile on his face broke the familiar chain. "I suspect there's a purpose to this conversation. Other than you flexing your tongue muscle."

This time Draco let his eyes roll. Honestly, the few times he managed to forgot he was with a Gryffindor, Harry easily reminded him of the fact. "Why the glasses, Potter? Why not fix your eyes?"

He was surprised by the uncertainty that splashed onto Harry's face, followed by the way he bit on his bottom lip and looked away from him.

"Harry?"

"You're going to laugh."

"I won't."

"It's stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Harry huffed out a sigh as he laid his head back against the couch. "It's…a stupid but simple reason. Really simple actually."

Draco laid his head against his couch, leaving a small amount of space between them. "So then share."

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something underneath his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Stubborn Slytherins," before he let out a sigh and said, "My dad."

Draco quirked a questioning brow. "What about him?"

"The glasses. They are- _were_ -his."

Oh…oh. Of all reasons, Draco didn't expect that. Harry, either mistaking his silence for questioning or wanting to share with someone, chose to elaborate.

"When the school nurse told my Aunt and Uncle I would need glasses, I knew right away it wasn't going to be pretty. They hated doing anything for me, and this time was going to cost them. So to save themselves money, they tried to see if they could find something. Imagine my aunt's surprise when she found these up in the attic." He toyed around with his frames. "I couldn't see that well with them, truth be told. But saw enough that they were satisfied- more so since it didn't cost them a nickel. Even though my eye-sight didn't change that much, I was still actually happy. The glasses were really big, they were crooked, and had smudges over the lenses. But it was only thing I owed that didn't come from Dudley. Just for me." A small smile touched his face, as if he was seeing his younger self being handed the glasses. "I think it was the first thing I ever considered to a gift, at least until I meant Ron and his mom nearly buried me alive with so many sweaters. And this made me more happy."

Harry took off his glasses and gestured for Draco to come closer, pointing to something by the end piece. For a second, Draco didn't see anything until a closer examination showed two small letters: JP.

"Your dad." Draco breathed, amazed.

Harry nodded. "I didn't find out until the summer before second year. My aunt told me how one time, shortly after I was born, Mum tried to come down here during the holidays to see if they could work things out. Even convinced Dad to come along with her. Only my Aunt is unpleasant, my uncle even worst, and before the night was even through my parents left. Apparently, they were in such a hurry that my dad forgot his glasses-well a pair of them. My aunt found them in the guest room and just chucked them in the attic. She only remembered them when she found out that I would need glasses and thought, well, they're both freaks, so it might do."

Draco scowled. The day he ever came across that woman and her herd, there'd be nothing but charred remains. "Charming woman."

Harry made a sound that was a cross between a snort and a dry chuckle. "Believe me, I know. And I knew she obviously didn't think much of it. But…to me, it did. I hardly knew anything about my parents before Hagrid got me and even after I survived the first year, I only got a few bits and pieces. Although I've told a lot of times that I look a lot to my dad, to know that I actually had a piece of him with me all this time…" Harry tightened his hold on the frames.

Draco placed his hand over Harry's, not needing to hear anything else. Once again he was reminded how insanely wrong he was about the boy when they first met, believing him to be a golden hero in love with his fame. Once again he was reminded of the fact despite the titles attached to him, the raw power he had, Harry was still human like the rest of them. Once again, he was reminded of the fact of why he fell and why he continued to fall for him.

"I get it." Draco murmured.

Harry's green eyes shifted over to him, a smile touching their gaze before it touched his mouth. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Draco confirmed with a smile and a kiss.


End file.
